Rebekah Hyde
Rebekah Hyde (December 25th, 1994) was born in Indigo Bay Virginia to Esther Hyde and Raphael Hyde. She has three older brothers Mitt Hyde, Elijah Hyde, and Claude Hyde. Growing up her parents never gave her much attention, nor did her three brothers. This made her feel very lonely. She wanted attention more than anything, but nobody would give it to her. All they cared about was the vault on Shutter Mountain. Her father and oldest brother were murdered by her older brother when she was 11 years old. After that her mother left town, and any chance of getting any attention from her was gone. After that her older brother went to jail, while Elijah focused on keeping Claude safe. Rebekah felt even more alone because of that. She tried buying herself some friends, but people saw through what she was doing, and knew she would just use them. Rebekah had a hard time understanding how to care for people, because nobody ever cared for her. She was used to her siblings and parents using her, which lead to her doing the same with others. She hated Katrina Pierce because her older brother Claude was obsessed with her, and knew she was the key to the vault. He showed Katrina more interest than he ever showed her. During the Gemini murders, her mother came back to town, but still gave her none of her time. She instead decided to run for mayor, leaving Rebekah alone still. Rebekah had been forbidden from dating, but often dreamed of finding her Mr. Right. Her older brother Claude was murdered during the Gemini Murders, and her brother Elijah had been a suspect. After the murders were over, Rebekah destroyed the console on Shutter Mountain, and attempted suicide -- but failed. Nobody ever noticed. She then left town without telling anyone that she was going, or where she was headed. Nobody ever noticed that she was gone for a month. =Childhood= Growing up her parents never gave her much attention. Her father was obssessed with keeping the Vault on Shutter Mountain Shut. Her oldest brother Mitt shared his obsession. And her youngest brother Claude was only concerned with opening it. Elijah on the other hand was only interested in Claude. When she was 8 years old, she ran away for three days, and when she returned nobody had realized she had gone missing. She later went missing for a week, and still nobody realized that she was missing during that time, or after. The only time her parents paid attention to her was when she broke a neighbors window with a baseball, and the neighbor came over to tell them about it. But even still afterwards Rebekah was ignored. The only time her dad paid her attnetion was when he needed her to do something. The only time Claude did, it was to distract Katrina Pierce. The way Claude was obsessed with Katrina made Rebekah very mad, and she grew to hate Katrina. Her brother would spend hours following Katrina, but wouldn't spend a single minute with her. Not unless he wanted her to do something. The same went for Elijah and Mitt, and even her mother. When she was 11 years old, Claude killed her father. She promised to give him an alibi for the murder in excahnge for him taking her to King's Dominion in Richmond VA. But he told her only after he was released. Despite lying on the stand for him, he never took her anywhere. Nor did Elijah. Her mother left, leaving her with only Elijah to watch out for her. Elijah hired a chef to fix meals for her, as he didn't have time for her, spending most of his time obsessed with Claude and the Vault and Katrina Pierce. It drove Rebekah mad. She wasn't able to make friends as she didn't know how to treat them. But the ones she did have, she valued greatly. Unfortunately for her, she didn't know how to show it. =High School= When Rebekah started high school, she had hoped her mother would come back. But she didn't. Her first year, she did very well, hoping to gain her brother's approval. But even this didn't do anything. When she slacked off her sophomore year, it also didn't get his attention. It frustrated her greatly that her family would never pay any attention to her. She joined the Cheerleading Squad, and tried making friends. But she hated Katrina Pierce because of her brother's obsession with her. She didn't get why he'd pay Katrina attention, but not her. So she wasn't able to keep friends very easily. When she was 17 she took a job at Belleza hoping that one day she could leave town and find someone who truly cared about her. =Gemini Murders= During the Gemini Murders, Rebekah was a senior in high school. Her older brother was a suspect in the investigation. Her other brother, Claude, was released from prison during this time. Despite doing what he asked, he never lived up to his promise. Her mother also returned during the Gemini Murders, but still had no time for her. It frustrated Rebekah a lot. When Claude was murdered, Rebekah went crazy, and tried to kill herself and take Katrina with her by ramming her truck into her, and driving off the road. But Lilith Winchester stopped her. Lilith tried to kill her, but she ran away before that could happen. =After the Gemini Murders= After the murders were over, Rebekah destroyed the conole on shutter mountain so that nobody could open the vault up. SHe hated it so much. She then took several pills in an attempt to kill herself. But she just ended up sick, and puking them all out. Still her brother and mother gave her no attention, and never knew she tried to kill herself. She would later try again by ramming her truck into a tree. But she was only hurt. She was treated at the hospital. While there her brother never came to visit her, nor did her mother. After graduating High School, Rebekah quit her job at Belleza and left town without telling anyone that she was leaving. It took Elijah a month before he realized his sister wasn't there anymore. She set off to travel to find someone who would care about her. =Quotes= "He's a GOOD brother, no matter what Elijah tells you." - On Claude "Don't really know. My mother hardly talks to me." - on her mother's political stances "She returned, and why did she return? To run for mayor of course. Not because Claude is home. Not because I need her. She's barely acknowledged me since she came back. And she never contacted me while she was gone." - on her mother coming back to town "Everyone's obsessed with her! Nobody will pay attention to me. But her? They love her." - on Katrina Pierce Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:MISTX0